


escapade

by sugahnyy



Category: K-pop, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Use, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gay, M/M, Party, Physical Abuse, Smoking, Some Fluff, Substance Abuse, Sugar Daddy, side vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahnyy/pseuds/sugahnyy
Summary: es·ca·padenounan act or incident involving excitement, daring, or adventure.in which a girl named jae moves to Seoul to get a new life for herself. but everywhere she goes, she encounters seven boys. the eight become close. smoking and drinking their youth away but a quiet musical boy catches her attention** lowercase intended





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend).



> i originally was gonna post this on twitter (@sugahnyy uwu) but i decided to move it here due to some of the topics used in this au.  
> since i already have so much of this book written i’m gonna post all parts that are completed.
> 
> i made a playlist for this au so-  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/haleymarshmellow123/playlist/0EuD8kLruvgtmFGBpaQSMo?si=VVuyn87BQQKzaIwWyv-kkg

the sun shines through my curtains into my eyes. i groan whilst stuffing a pillow over my face, attempting to block out the light. my phone pings a few times the device vibrating on my old wooden nightstand. i reach over grabbing it, wondering who the hell is bothering me. i enjoy my sleep. i turn the on the bright screen, squinting to see four messages from Hana. Hana is my only friend in this shitty town, i can’t trust anyone anymore. we’ve friends for eight years and have been through everything together. _she seen my life fall apart._

**Hana: good morning beautiful**   
**Hana: get your ass up, its 2 pm**   
**Hana: Hello?**   
**Hana: I have a surprise for you, come over.**

i roll my eyes reading the messages, her happiness is radiant. She’s always so positive, even on the shittiest of days. she always had a smile on her face, which was one of the reasons why i loved her. she somehow made everything better. this was also one of the reasons i envy her. she always looks at the bright side of things but for people like me, who think the opposite.

i throw my phone on my nightstand and stretch, rolling over in my sheets. i plant my feet on the cold hardwood and standing up i look in the mirror. my faded red hair was now a light shade of rose-gold pink, my dark brown roots showing through. i laugh to myself at the ball of hair on my head. i grab some clothes from my almost vacant closet, throwing them on my bed. i slip my nightshirt over my shoulders and change my clothes. i attempt to brush my hair but it becomes a frizzy mess that sits above my collarbones. so i resort to tying it up and out of my face. i put on some socks and my old beat up red converse, shutting the bedroom door behind me.

i step into the living room from the hall, seeing my dad where he always is, sitting in his chair facing the tv with a bottle of beer in hand, and even more bottles on the table next to him. i grab my keys off the kitchen counter and head for the door. “and where the fuck do you think you’re going missy?” he slurs, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

“not like you give a shit, who knows if I'll even come back.” i snap back, slamming the door behind me. he’s always been a dick to me but at this point in the day, he’s too drunk to chase after me. i get into the old car, starting it and i start my short journey to Hana's apartment. she got the balls to move out last year but then again, she has a job and her parents are nicer than mine.

as i drove, nothing good sounding was on the radio, so i turn it off, even though i hated the silence that filled the space. it leaves me with my own thoughts. and as i sit there, it hits me. how am i going to tell Hana I’m moving away? far fucking away? the thought now beginning to pollute into my head, i give in and turn the radio back on, attempting to drown out my mind.

i pull into the small parking lot and walk up the metal stairs to her apartment door. i knock and enter, i do this a lot. not like she minded anyway. “oh fuck- you scared me.” she jumps up from the couch. i muster a low chuckle as i close the door and slip off my shoes.

“ _how_? you knew i was on my way over,” i reply in defense. “you never texted me.” i shrug as i flop down on the grey couch. “now. where is the surprise you promised, Hana? ” i say, looking at her with wide eyes. “well actually, i have two surprises for you.” she reaches behind the arm of the couch, and pulls out a brand new glass bong with roses all over it.

i instantly fell in love. “i got this baby yesterday. i figured we could smoke and hang out, you know. watch a movie or something.” the girl beside me smiles, raising her eyebrows. “Hana- holy shit this is beautiful!” i hold the clean glass in my hands, admiring it carefully as if any longer it was held that it would disintegrate. “what is the other one?” i look up.

she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small, brass key. “i know how much you hate living with your parents, so I figured you could live with me. i can help you get a job and we can start our life. You can start over too!” she dangles the key in front of my face, expecting me to snatch it from her. my smile fades and so does hers, as she gives me a confused look.

before she spoke, i did. “i can’t.” my head falls and i stare at the floor. “what? why?” her arm falls to her side, defeated and shocked. “i’m leaving in three days, for good. i’m moving to Seoul.” i didn’t have to look at her to know that she was upset, so for the better, i keep my head down. “so you didn’t tell your _best friend_? the person who has had _your_ back for eight years? that you’re _moving away_ in three days?! were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to pack and leave without another word?” Hana snapped back at me, her voice slightly raising as she shot up up from the sofa. Anxiety starts to slowly build in my stomach. she never gets upset like this.

“i was going to tell you..” i trail off, taking a shaky breath. “but i didn’t know how.” guilt washes over me as i continue to stare at the floor, trying to calm myself down. “what the actual _fuck_ Jae?” i heard her sigh loudly, a result of her gaining more volume. i reach my breaking point.

“i don’t fucking know Hana. i would build up the courage, and then i would back down. i was scared. i’ve been planning this for months.” i stand up and made eye contact her, yelling over her. her face immediately softens and her eyes become glossy as hot tears fall from her pale and now- rosey cheeks from her leftover anger. I instantly pull her into a hug, whispering mumbled apologies.

“its okay, Jae. you don’t usually lash out and neither do i. it scared me.” she sighs. i let go, but i keep my hands on her shoulders and rub them softly with my thumb. “i’m sorry i never told you, i'm scared to leave you.” i maintain eye contact with her, trying not to break down.

“stop apologizing. promise me? to keep in touch?” she laughs, i choke out a small laugh. “of course, i can barely go a day without talking to you as it is.” she smiles at that, and we hug once more to commemorate the silent peace. “now. let's test out this new bong.” she lets go and laughs, taking it to the kitchen to fill it with water.

 

“what if zombies are real dude?” Hana states, from the other side of the couch. we are watching ‘Train to Busan.’ for the second time and have smoked two grams of weed. We were out of it.

“oh shut the fuck up. I believe in aliens yes, but not zombies.” i laugh and shove a handful of popcorn in my mouth. “no, but think about this. what if we could come back from the dead?” she persists, leaning up from the couch. “come on Hana. zombies are just a science experiment gone wrong.” i stand up from the couch and head to the kitchen.

“oh what is your fat ass eating now? I don’t have much food you know!” she yells over the movie. i ignore her comment and look in the fridge, spotting an unopened bottle of red wine. jackpot. “look what i found” i wave the bottle in the air. this makes Hana haul herself up and bursting into the kitchen. i grab two wine glasses from the cabinet, placing them gently on the counter. “I completely forgot i had that. i got it a few days ago.” i nod and pour the two glasses. i hand her one and turn to put the bottle back in her fridge. she plops down on the couch and i do the same, trying to not spill it. the movie continues to play and we sit in comfortable silence, sipping our wine.

 

my high has pretty much worn off by now. i wasn’t drunk due to only drinking one glass of wine. i rinse the thin glass under the water, as Hana cleans up the food from the table. i hum as i wash the dishes that Hana brings into the kitchen.

“when are you leaving?” she breaks the silence suddenly, setting the bags of chips back into the cabinet. “in three days, remember? monday morning. that’s when i can officially move into the apartment i have up there.” I reply softly, putting the rinsed bowls into the dishwasher. “oh. i’ll help you move out the rest of your things. whatever you have left.” i nod, turning around to face her.

“thank you. i promise i’ll come and visit, when i have enough money of course. i’d never leave you in this shitty place alone.” i smiled, as she pulls me into her embrace. i don’t know what i would do without her, she has been by my side and has had my back whenever i’ve needed her.

  
“i have to go now though, before my dad kills me.” i laugh, trying to hide the truth in that sentence. “alright. call me tomorrow. we can go for lunch or something, one last time before you leave.”

“Hana, you know I don’t have much money-” Hana placed a slender finger on my lips briefly, shushing me.“i’ll pay. your main focus with money right now is getting to Seoul.” she let’s go of me and leads me to the door. “now get home, it’s almost nine.” i smile at her caring actions and slip on my shoes and open the door, slipping out of the apartment. before she stops it with her foot.

“don’t forget your key!” she winks and throws me the spare key she made me. i smile, shoving it in my pocket. I shut the door, making my way to the car I dread getting home, knowing something will happen between me and my dad.


	2. seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae leaves for seoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention, these first couple of chapters are short and kinda fillers. they are here for backstory only

i open the door and shut it with a slam. my dad immediately turned the corner, his face bright red but his expression somehow calm. “ _where the fuck were you?_ you’ve been gone all _day_.” he stands still leaning against the wall just barely, coughing lowly.

“i was at Hana's. where else? i don’t go anywhere. you know that.” i said casually, attempting to brush past him and go to my room. he grabs my forearm and pulled me back to face him. “what the hell, Dad?” i attempt to yank my arm away again, but his grip was stronger than mine. i could feel the bruises forming on my arm already.

“you were at Hana's? i see. you were getting high and fucking up your life, huh? right?” he laughs bitterly in my face. “you know…” he trailed off, yanking me close to him. i slightly start to smell the buzz on his breath, as he began to breathe heavily. “i didn’t fucking raise you to act like this.” he started to yell, the strong scent of his previous intoxicating beverages. _“i’m fine. my life is fine. at least i’m not a sleazebag who can’t seem to get his life together_!” i was able to finally get my arm away from his foul grasp and stared him down. “your life is a fucking mess Jae! all you do is smoke and drink with that annoying ass bitch you call your _best friend_. learn to _grow up!_ ” he steps closer.

“don’t fucking talk about Hana like that! you’re telling me to grow up? look at _you_! you’re an absolute mess and your wife is too scared to tell you!” i screamed, my face beginning to turn red with all of my pent up frustration finally letting loose. “you lost your job _four_ months ago and you’re still unemployed!” I start to completely lose it. “what kind of _child_ have you become? you’re still living with your parents at the age of twenty-two!” he pushes my shoulder back, I stumble a bit, but catch myself on the wall behind me.

“ _fuck you!_ ” i screamed. “you know what? since you hate me _so much_ , i’m moving out tomorrow. just you wait, i’ll be gone by eleven _sharp_.” i sneered, getting in his face, making quick eye contact, a smug smirk on my face as i storm past him and into my room.

as soon as i get inside the space, i kick off my shoes and flop down on my bed. my face sinks into the pillow as tears begin to sting my eyes. i turn over and stare at the ceiling, tears beginning falling down the sides of my face. the silence is now consumed by my quiet sobs and whimpers. this was always how i coped. it was how i calmed down.

if my dad heard even the slightest wail come out of my mouth, he would lock me in a closet. i learned this when i was seven. if i would cry quiet enough then he wouldn’t know. i continuously wipe the tears from my face and rolled off the bed, standing in front of my mirror. i quickly change out of my clothes, and into something more comfy. re-tying my hair, i begin to pack up the last of my things. i throw dirty clothes into an old suitcase, dragging it by my pile of boxes. i pack up the rest of my clothes as well as the toiletries i won’t need until i get to Seoul.

i sit down on my bed, finished with all of the packing done, i needed for tonight so can be ready to leave tomorrow. the more i think about it the happier i get that i’m leaving early. _i can’t wait_. i look around my childhood room, lots of good but also bad memories. bad memories i want to so desperately leave behind. stacks of boxes line the walls of the room, the only things left are the more larger pieces of furniture that i’m leaving behind, and as well as the last couple of things i need before i go. i look down my phone, deciding to give Hana a call to tell her the new plan.

i put the cold screen to my ear, hearing it ring a few times. “hello? is everything okay, Jae? it’s eleven. i figured you’d be asleep by now.” her voice was quiet, i most likely woke her. “sorry i woke you. i got into a big one with my Dad again, so i’m leaving tomorrow morning. before eleven.” i say as i turn off the main lights in my room, leaving my closet light on.

“oh shit i hope you’re okay. but yeah, i can be there to help. what about your apartment? you can’t move in for another day.” she reminded me. fuck, she’s right. “i could go and try to ask if can move in a day early, i’m sure it wouldn’t affect anything.” i said, sighing. “if not, i can sleep in my car for the night.” i said, slipping into my covers.

“i mean, it’s not an ideal situation. but you have no choice, now get some sleep! big day tomorrow!” her half-enthusiastic but sleepy sweet voice rung in my ear, making me smile. “Alright, alright. goodnight. i love you!” she said it back sleepily and i end the call. i plug my phone up next to me. i turn over in the thin covers and close my eyes. i’m excited but also nervous. i’m going be on my own. i’ll have to get a job, move everything, in. all that stuff. i’m used to being independent, yes, but not as an adult officially. these nerves slowly fade as i fall asleep. tomorrow is the first day of my new life.

 

my eyes fluttered open, the light shining on the wall next to my bed and blinding me. rolling over, i check my phone. A quarter to ten. finishing one final stretch, i plant my feet on the wood below me and make my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

i rush back into my room, and switch into a pair of leggings and a oversized sweater with a pair of vans. my hair was wet so i pulled it up into a towel to let it dry for the time being. my phone rings from the dresser, i find a notification from Hana, saying she was outside. i text back for her to come in and come upstairs. as i was packing up the last few things, i hear her feet run up the stairs and into my room.

“goodmorning, love.” she said. “morning.” i state back. “just start taking those boxes by the door to the car.” i nodded at her. “oh, okay.” i could hear her smile practically. she’s the best. i turn to see her carrying two of the large boxes out of the bedroom and down the steps. i pick up a box and a small suitcase, doing the same. we both reach the car and i set the boxes down to unlock the car.

“you get the rest. i’ll pack up everything.” Hana directed. i nod and run back into the house to get the rest of my things. we close the doors to the vintage red car, knowing everything was finally packed up. i ran back inside to quickly grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter too see my Mom sitting at the dining room table.

“Goodbye, Momma.” i give her a swift hug and kiss on the forehead. as much as my Dad was an asshole, i couldn’t live without my Mom.

“Goodbye, love. safe travels. keep in touch please.” she hugs me back, and i run out of the kitchen and out the door. my Dad was on the couch and not getting a goodbye from me. i stop and stare at my home. i’m leaving the only place i’ve ever known.

“come on, Seoul is waiting for you.” Hana yells, swinging my keys on her finger. i rush over and tackle her in a hug. “i’m gonna miss you.” i whisper, hugging her. “i’m gonna miss you more, just make sure you visit, okay? now get your ass on the road.” she laughs and pushes me into the seat. i smile and look back up at her. “thank you for everything. i love you.”

“i love you more. text me when you get there.” and with that final exchange, she ran back over towards her car, and left. i rest my head on the wheel and take a few deep breaths. putting the keys in the ignition, i start the car and pull out of the driveway.

Seoul, i’m on my way. you’re not ready.


	3. neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae arrives in seoul and isn’t too happy about her new neighbor

Seoul is an hour away. i was starving and my car was in need of gas. i slowly pull into a local gas station. i get out of my car and walk around the vehicle to the front of a gas pump, as i pay for a regular on the machine and inserted the pump into my car. i turned and walk into the quiet little store, greeting the younger male at the door then curving into the small isles. i quickly grabbed a bag of chips and a water bottle from the fridges next to the candy isle, and walk to the counter. and look at the same boy before me as i shot him a small smile. i set the items down and he begins to scan them. “5622.90₩ on pump four.” i said, as i take out some won to pay for it.

“Alright. 11,245.80₩” he bags my purchases and i hand over my money. he enters information on the computer before handing over the bag and receipt. i mumbled a quick “thank you” and jogged out. the autumn air hits me with a small chill as i walk to my car. i open the door, placing the bag on the passenger side and took out the gas pump. A car pulls up to the pump behind me, i look over and out steps one of my old dealers, Suh Johnny. He gives me a smile heading towards me.

“Kim Jae! what are you doing out of Busan?” he greets, pulling me into a hug. i chuckle and wrap my arms around him. “i'm finally leaving that shit hole. i'm moving to Seoul.” i replied finally. “no fucking way! that's awesome! what about Hana?” as he let go of me, his face was focused on what i was saying. it was nice to know someone cared enough to listen. “she’s supportive of me leaving. as long as i come back to visit.” i laugh, her nagging words coming back to my mind briefly. he gives a small nod in return. “anyway, do you have any gas on you? i smoked what i had left at Hanas last night.” he chuckled and made his way back to his car. i grab my money and follow slowly behind him. he shows me what he has, and it brings back memories. he has always sold the same shit.

“The usual.” i laughed, handing over the money knowing exactly how much it was. he hands me three grams and four blueberry swishers. my favorite. we stand up and i look at him. “you _need_ to come visit me! i- we miss you. the boys and i.” he stumbles over his words as he looks down, shoving his hands in his pockets. the truth is, i miss the boys too. but i'm scared to get close with them again. _After that night_.

“i'll try, once i get the money. i'll come back as much as possible, whenever possible.” he nodded, keeping his head down. i put on a fake smile, and pull him into another hug. “i miss you guys more. don't be sad, okay? i need to get going. text me. my number hasn't changed.” i said softly, letting go of the male. we said our farewells and i get back to my car. i turn the keys and place my stache in the center console, driving off. i see Johnny walk into the gas station in my rearview mirror. i've always thought he had a crush on me, but he never said anything about it. however with friends like his, i wouldn't either.

 

the streets became more full as i drove into Seoul. the traffic clogged up much more and my trip slowed down. but finally, i did find my new apartment building after looking like a fool for about ten minutes. i park in front of the building, exiting my car and walking through the front doors. “welcome. how can i help you?” the front desk lady asks politely, her eyes were small, yet kind. “hello. i'm supposed to be moving in tomorrow, but due to some events i was wondering if i could move in today? i'm so sorry if this an inconvenience to you.” i mumble as i reach the end of the sentence, realizing how dumb i probably sound.

“oh honey! that’s no problem. i just need your name, and email address, so i can see if your apartment is ready for you.” she smiled and opens a few tabs on the computer in front of her. i reiterate my information to the woman and silently hope i can move in. sleeping in my car didn’t sound too bad before but now it's a last resort. “you are in luck, darling. preparations finished a day earlier, yesterday. you’re all good to go. just fill out these forms and i’ll hand over the key.” she reaches under the desk for a moment and grabs two pieces of paper from inside her desk and hands me a pen. i sat down and filled out the forms.

after filling out the forms, i inform the woman and hand over the documents and gives me the key as promised. i began to go back to my car and get my boxes from the car, headphones in as i come in and out of the building and up to my apartment building periodically. i was on my last few trips, carrying a large box that blocked most of my vision. since i'm a klutz, i tripped over my own two feet and tumble to the ground. i cringed at the sound, groaning at my now rug-burnt arm. but almost immediately, i flinch at a large pair of hands grabbing swiftly scooping up the box with ease before i could even reach it. sitting up, i see a boy with pitch-black hair, a devilish but flirtatious smirk dancing his face as he peered down at me. he was charming, until he opened his mouth.

"does the _little lady_ need help?" he teased with the object in one arm, a not-so-subtle attempt at trying to impress me with his physique. "i'm fine. thank you." i mumbled, getting to my feet, dusting off my pants and reaching for the box. the boy turned away from me, a taunting chuckle falling off his cherry pink lips. "let me help you, yeah? a pretty little thing like you shouldn't risk messing up a face like that." he flashes wide smile at me, his eyes staring me down like a pack of lions pursuing an antelope. i rolled my eyes at the male, scoffing. "just hand over the box." i command, crossing my arms.

"in exchange for your name, sweetheart." _smooth_. "Jae. Kim Jae." he snickers quietly to himself for a moment, before holding out the box to me. I snatch it from him, refusing to risk him taking it back from me once more. "Cute." he cooed teasingly, a look on his face of mischief. "personally, i think Jeon would be way better." i chose to ignore his comment, making sure the box was secure in my hands safely this time, as i peer to the side to look at him still staring at me. "are you going to tell me your name? or are you just anonymous?" i teased, but the sarcasm was prominent. "Jeon Jungkook." the same devilish look forms on his face again as if he'd throw me over his shoulder run off into the sunset. "nice to meet you, Jungkook. now if you'll excuse me." i refer to my baggage once again, hoping he got the hint. "i have to finish moving into my apartment." i turn on my heel and walk past him to my apartment down the hall. I walk in and chuck the box down in the living room, not staying for long since there's much more things to worry about.

upon leaving the space, i caught him still standing there. "are you some type of officer or something, buddy?" i chuckled, making eye contact. "you wish, _little lady_. but, turns out i _also_ live three doors down from you. how fortunate." and here he goes. "wow my luck really is that _bad_ , huh?" i shot him another smug look, before making my way down the hallway leaving the man behind.

 

i finally finished unpacking most of my junk, leaving only leaving two boxes of clothes. i flop down on the couch of my new home and sigh. closing my eyes for a moment i let my mind ease down. until a _the thought_ quickly makes its way to my mind; i have no money. i forgot that i had put a down-payment on this place, and gave the majority of what i had left to Johnny. i have some money, but definitely not enough to stay here. _i need a job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha first member introduced. it only goes up for here folks. also i haven’t written this in so long but i love the concept so i’m super excited to keep writing it.


	4. sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae needs some help with money, so she turns to a sugar daddy website

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugar daddy concepts are always so fun.

_one week later_

getting a job is a lot harder than i thought. the last job i had was when i was eighteen working late shifts at a grocery store. all of my small paychecks were split for saving to get out and spending money. i tried four different places and have gotten turned down the day after the interview. the last place i could try is a small diner a few streets from my apartment. not exactly what i wanted, but i’ll do whatever i can for money. i'm desperate at this point. i sent the email with my resume and contact information, anxiety filled my body. if i don't get this job then i'm completely and utterly _fucked_. as i pace repetitively, i spot my phone on the coffee table. i decide to give Hana a call. she always knows what to do in these situations.

the phone rings as i calm my minor panic attack. i hear the voice i never realized i would miss so much after a week. “hello gorgeous! how are you?” her cheery voice rings in my ears as i attempt to reply. “i-i might end up coming back home.” her tone grows worried as she responds immediately. “what do you mean? what happened to the money you had?!” i sigh, guilt crawling up my spine. “i didn't have much.. when i got here as it is, but i ran into johnny on the way here.” i drag on, as she probably picked up on what i was putting down. “have you gotten a job yet?” she asked. “not yet, that's my issue. i've gotten turned down four times now. this one job at a local diner is my last resort. if i don't get it, then i'm going to have to come back home.” my speech starts to speed up as my mental panic worsens.

she goes silent for a moment before speaking up. “what if you get a sugar daddy?” her tone was blunt, yet shy. i widen my eyes, pausing for a moment. _sugar daddy? the fuck?_ “a sugar daddy? so i fuck old men for money? yeah like that's better.” i rolled my eyes. she can't be serious. “no. you are their ‘companion’ of sorts. you just let them take you out, then they return the favor with money. some ask for nudes, but never go farther than that. It just depends on what you’re wanting.” i couldn't believe what i was hearing. my innocent, sweet friend knows so much about a topic i could never expect from her. “how do you so much about this? did you read a book or something?” she grows silent once again, but longer this time.

i start to put the pieces together. “ _holy shit!_ Hana do you have a _sugar daddy?_ ” she chuckled. i anticipate her response. “ _surprise_! how did you think i moved out so quickly by only working at the coffee shop?” i laugh, she really does keep some shit from me. “how come you never told me?” the words slip from my mouth impulsively, asking the one question i wanted answers to. “you were so motivated and almost inspired by me when i moved out, to save money and get out of that house. i didn't want to hurt you and give you false hope.” she gets quiet as she reaches the end of her statement. she was disappointed in herself and i knew it. “don't be upset love, it’s okay. i'm not mad, just dont hide something that big from me.” she sighs a response.

“maybe i'll consider it. i need the money, plus as long as he's not an old creep then i'll give it a shot.” she snorted. “it's worth it, Jae. if you have any creep problems than just let me know, i'll help you out of it.” we both laugh. “thank you for helping me. i'll let you know about the diner job, if i get it. how does one get a sugar daddy? is it an app, website, or on the dark web? share your secrets _sugar baby_.” i tease. “nope. there are quite a few websites out there, just look for a legit one and you should be good to go.” i thank her again and we say our goodbyes.

i flop onto the leather couch, taking in a large sigh of relief. this whole sugar daddy idea was risky. but i like living life on the edge, but more importantly i really do need the money just incase i don’t get this job. if i do end up getting the job, this could give me more money on the side. these indecisive thoughts rush around my mind briefly. But ultimately, i decide to just look for one, just to check it out. my search was flooded with tons of websites, i was overwhelmed. i scroll and tap on the first link. seeing hundreds of numbers and photos of older men. this is going to take awhile.

 

a dozen websites and no luck later, i decide that this is the last site i’m trying. maybe this is fate telling me i don't need one after all? i pursue and continue to look. i scroll and someone catches my eye. he was significantly younger than the others i have seen in the past hour. i click on his profile to get a closer look. he was very good looking, and as far as i can tell, seems nice. i look at his name. ‘Mr. Jung.’ no first name. _how helpful._ i dug deeper some more, and i spot his income. _god damn_. he’s only twenty-three and makes more money than half the men on here. at the bottom of the page i see his only contact information along with his phone number. my finger hovers over the digits as i hesitate. fuck it. _here i come_ , **_Mr. Jung_**.

 

i had read online about how to send applications for these things. i copied it, and changed it to fit what i had to send him. it was my age, current financial status, name, and location. i hesitated on giving my apartment number so i just provided the complex i lived in. if this gets accepted, he’ll just get my apartment number then. i pull up the number on my phone, and putting the contact in as “Mr. Jung.” i send the application to the unknown number. an automatic response had asked popped up.

**_Is Mr. Jung the daddy you applied for?  
If so, reply with YES. If not, say NO._ **

i replied as it asked, as the little bubbles popped up automatically before me again.

**_Thank you for applying! Mr Jung is available._  
He will take good care of you.  
Text this number. [number attachment]  
Text END to end this conversation.  
Thank you for using our services!**

i typed what it wanted, and copied the number. i took a deep breath, as the nerves started to crawl up my spine. i left my room momentarily to grab a water bottle. i pace down the hallway quickly back to my room. The second i open my door, my phone went off. shit. i hopped onto my bed and i grab my phone.

**_Mr Jung: hello my little sugar baby~  
Mr Jung: i’m glad you accepted my service, someone else had just let go of me._ **

**_Jae: oh hello i didn’t think i’d get a reply back  
Jae: i see, i’m broke as shit right now_ **

**_Mr Jung: right. what’s the matter doll? i read it._ **

**_Jae: i just moved to Seoul due to some things back in Busan so now i’m jobless and broke_ **

**_Mr Jung: oh no, little baby don’t worry  
Mr Jung: let your sugar daddy take care of you~~_ **

**_Jae: oh thanks  
Jae: i just can’t pay for rent right now, thats all really  
Jae: i kept getting rejected for any of the jobs i applied for, though_ **

**_Mr Jung: poor thing  
Mr Jung: i’m here now, i can help  
Mr Jung: when are you free? let me get you some coffee darling_ **

**_Jae: oh sure  
Jae: what time? i just unloaded everything a few minutes ago_ **

**_Mr Jung: how about in two hours? is that good for you, doll?  
Mr Jung: if so, i have about 560,000₩ on me in cash. it’s all yours~_ **

**_Jae: sure.  
Jae: how will i know what you look like?_ **

**_Mr Jung: what’s your favorite color? It’ll be a sign to lead you to me._ **

**_Jae: dark red._ **

**_Mr Jung: alright. i will have a ride for you in five minutes  
Mr Jung: i need to go. i’ll see you, soon my sugar baby_ **

and that was that. i guess this really is happening. jumping off the bed, i hurry to my bathroom for a quick shower. first impressions matter. i figure that i look presentable. turning on the water and undressing, i hop into the shower letting the hot water run down my back.

i wrap the fluffy towel around my torso, stepping into the tiles below me. i walk out of the steam filled room making my way to my closet. i throw a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt onto my bed, along with my underwear set. checking the time, i had about just over an hour to get ready before my ride arrives. i change quickly and let the towel down from my hair, drying and styling it to my satisfaction. I swiftly slip on my only pair of shoes, and turn out the lights. walking to the living room, i slip a white jacket over my body. my phone vibrates in my back pocket.

_**Mr Jung: the ride in outside a few minutes early. see you there doll~** _

i grab my keys and stuff them in my pocket along with my phone. i make my way to the lobby and outside of the tall building. i spot a black SUV with tinted windows. the window rolls down and the driver speaks up. “are you Jae?” i nod. “hop in the back, Mr Jung is waiting for you.” as suspicious as it was, i open the clean door and sit down. the car drives off, i hope this is actually is my ride.

 

arriving at the small cafe, i walk in and the strong scent on coffee hits me in the face. i scan the room and spot a man in a black button up, with dark red tie whilst he was looking down at his phone. the light illuminates his features. his nose was a perfect shape and his jaw was sharp. i slowly walk up, stuffing my hands in my pockets. “h-hi are you Mr. Jung?” my voice was shaky for some reason. he looks up, and his dark eyes pierce into mine. “yes i am. i presume you're Jae?” a smile curves on his face as i nod a response.

“sit. i want to get to know you _doll_.” the last word rang in my ears, his voice flowed so smoothly. sitting down, the cold wooden chair gives me chills on my clothed legs. he speaks up once more, leaning back “so tell me more about yourself.”

“well i told you most, but i grew up in Busan. my life isn’t exactly all smiles and rainbows. i moved here on my own. i've gotten rejected four times for a job and-” he cuts me off, “i know that, tell me about you. what are your hobbies, your interests, etcetera.” i sigh before speaking up again. “i like to draw. i kind of have always been good at it since i was a kid. i used to skate and i really enjoy reading. i'm not that interesting of a person.” i shrug, he nods and maintains eye contact. “but enough about me. tell me about you. what am i getting myself into?” he laughs, looking down at the table momentarily.

“well i'm a dancer. i own a few dance studios around Korea, mainly in Seoul. i make a fair amount of income from that.” i roll my eyes.

“a _fair_ amount of income. you make tons of money. you're a fucking sugar daddy.” i laughed, he does as well. “well i do have other things i do with my money, i provide for more than you think.” he leans forward, placing his hands on the table. “oh, of course, but still. a lot more than i could ever make.” a smirk appears on his sun-kissed skin. “well i can change that. i'll provide for you doll.” i nod, the gratitude in my eyes. “would you like anything? coffee or tea?” looking up, as i momentarily forget where we are.

“a coffee would be nice. iced with almond milk.” he nods, standing from his chair, “anything for you.” he winks at me, i smile and look out of the glass window as he walks to the counter. how is this even happening? i'm on a date with _my_ sugar daddy. i glance over at him as he pays the cashier, his charming smile beaming off of his face. he seems like such a kind young person, you wouldn’t ever guess he does this kind of thing. i thought about what he said earlier. how he _provides_ for ‘ _ **more than i think.**_ ’

my thoughts are cut off by his slender fingers placing the cup in front of me. He gestured for us to get up, and i joined him at his side with the cup in my hand. he held the door for me as we headed outside. “thank you for meeting with me, baby. i’m very excited to get to know you.” his charming smile appears on his face once more. i look down at my feet and smile, before looking up into his sparkly eyes once again.

“thank you for accepting my application. i really appreciate it.” he chuckles before reaching in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. i watch carefully as he reaches in and grabs. a few bills and hands them my way, i notice that it was more than what he originally stated. “you don’t have to give me extra, what you said before was fine.” i push back his hand. he laughs again, shaking his head. “no doll, take it. you are absolutely adorable. it’s all yours.” he opens my hand and places the colored paper in my hands. i look up, flashing him a shining smile. “thank you, Mr. Jung. I seriously appreciate it tons, you have no idea.” i mumble the last part, as i stuff the bills into my pocket.

“now head home doll. i’ll text you tonight~” i nod before realizing i got a ride here. i don’t have a car to drive home. “wait! i don’t have a ride.” he nods after realizing, gesturing to his own vehicle. “i’ll take you home.” he said as he headed to the car.

it was darker than the car from earlier and was lowriding. i didn’t know much about cars but i could tell it was _expensive_. i get into the passengers side as he gets in and starts the car. the engine was quiet, i guessed he’s bold, but doesn’t want that much attention. the car ride had been quiet, the whole way home. the only sound being the radio down low. but it wasn’t awkward.

soon enough we rolled up to my complex. i step out of the car and look back. “see you later doll~ daddy has some work to attend to.” i laugh at his attitude, he does as well and winks. “bye Mr. Jung.” and with that he pulls off.


	5. the pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad impressions aren’t always so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this in a google doc so having to copy and paste it in here and fixing the italics is so much work oop. anyway you get to know jungkook a lot more in this chapter hehe

_one week later_

i've been on a few outings with Mr. Jung and i've gained quite a bit, enough to pay for this months rent. he's such a caring person, but i haven’t found out his first name. i plan too, at some point. i haven't heard from the diner, so i assume i got rejected. but this whole “sugar daddy” thing has saved my ass, for now at least.

i've been trying to get my new place all fully set up, keeping myself busy. i walk into my front door after struggling with my keys, my hands also full of groceries as i've been settled in for two weeks and my cabinets are pretty much empty. i take a few more trips from my car to finish getting all the bags. thankfully, i don't run into that Jungkook dude again. i wouldn’t even have the time and patience to deal with him right now. Nor the hands to punch him with.

placing all the food away, my phone rings. vibrating on the counter below me i swiftly grab it, placing it on my ear quickly. i lift my shoulder to hold the phone as i continue unpacking the groceries. “hello, is this Kim Jae?” the kind voice states, it was a male. “yes, this is she.” i reply, widening my eyes as i didn’t check the number before i picked up. i stop restocking my kitchen, holding the phone with my hand.

“hello this is Kim Seokjin. from Kim’s Family Diner. i’ve looked at your application, and would love to interview you for the job!” i go silent. after a week i finally got a response to the job. someone was willing to hire me. “oh- t-thank you. i would appreciate the opportunity.”

“wonderful. how is tomorrow at two for you?” his voice becomes cheerful. “that sounds great!” i reply. i thank him again for accepting me and we say our goodbyes and i end the call. setting my phone down, i pause and lean my back against the counter. i have a sugar daddy and soon a job. this is a good thing and i’m excited about the money. but i need to tell Mr. Jung.

i sent Mr. Jung a text about an hour ago, updating him on the job interview. since he is providing me with money now, he deserves to know. he hadn’t responded, so i assumed he was busy. i sat on my couch with a glass of wine, staring out the large window on the far side of the room. the streets were filled with cars quickly zooming by, but the weather was nice. the sky was a gorgeous shade of light blue. no clouds in sight, yet the trees were shades of orange and red. setting the glass down carefully on the table, i rush to my room as an idea sparked in my head. _i should go to the book store down the street and get some quiet time_. i haven't read a good book in awhile. i change out of my sweats and into something more presentable. grabbing my sunglasses and dark jacket, my keys and phone, then headed out of the door. as i lock it i hear a familiar voice behind me. _shit_. i knew my luck wasn't this good to avoid him twice in one day.

“hello _little lady_.” i roll my eyes at the pet name. i turn on my heel and face him, he seemed to have just got home, as he stopped unlocking his door. “not now, Jeon.” he pouts and furrows his brows. “aw, what's the rush babes? don't want to talk to me?” i shake my head, “i'm heading out.” he chuckles, “without me? come on! i’m fun. let me tag along.” i slowly walk past him with a smirk across my face. I heard his larger steps follow me. “Jungkook, go away. I want nothing to do with you.” the male whined and continued to follow, as i heard various taunts from behind me as i attempted to pick up my pace.

 

after minutes of trying to get away from the buzzing man behind me, i decided to just let him come. “ple-” i cut him off by throwing my keys at him frustratingly. Jungkook catches them in one motion. i scoffed, walking down the hall i hear his feet against the carpeted floor as he jogs up to my side once more.

“so, babe, where are we going?” he looks to me as we enter the parking garage. “call me babe again, and you won’t be going anywhere.” i snap, he unlocks the car and we enter. “ _we_ are going to the bookstore, i haven’t read a good book for a few months.” i said briefly. he looked at me and his doe-eyed face expressed disgust. “the _book_ store? that's so fucking boring. i have a better place.” he slowly backs out and we exit the parking garage. “no it’s not. you just can’t appreciate a good novel.” i said. “let me out of this car if we’re not going to the bookstore, Jeon.”

 

“ _come on_!” Jungkook whined, suddenly grabbing my hands. before i could protest and rip them away, he made eye contact which had forced me to do so as well. “let me take you out to a better place, you’ll _love_ it. i swear. if not, you get to dropkick me in the balls the next time you see me.” it did sound like a good deal. “deal. it better be fun.” the man cheered loudly, as he revved the engine to life and began driving out of the parking garage. “by the way, the book store isn't boring, you're just uncultured.” he scoffs at my comment, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

we arrive at the large pier near the Han River. i recognized it from getting lost on the bridges multiple times before. parking and exiting the vehicle, the cold air hits me and i quickly stuff my hands into my pockets, holding them close to my body. “so why are we at the pier? are you trying to kill me?” i joked, as we strolled up the not-so busy dock. “no, but my friends and i come up a lot, it’s like our spot. along with this diner. but i figured your pretty little face deserves to see a river just as gorgeous as _you_.” i scoff again, rolling my eyes whilst i shook my head. before i knew it, a smile danced it’s way onto my face, as the comment caught me off guard.

 _what a flirtatious fuck_. he leads me to a set of stairs and down to the rocks by the water. i sit down and look out at the water, it was reflecting the sun against the waves. “do you think mermaids exist?” the taller man plops down next to me. i laughed at his sudden question. “excuse me?” he turns to look at me, “i’m serious.” his doe-eyes filled with wonder. “i mean, Jeon, i don't know.” i smile. _finally something besides flirting and pet names_. “well, i do. and if i was a merman, i would be the sexiest merman in all six seas. all the mermaids would want to fuck me.” he looks back to the water, pride smeared all over his face. i ignore his last sentence and reply “there are actually seven seas.” his head snaps back to me. “no, come on. don't lie to me _little lady_.” i look at the water, “if it lets you sleep at night.” the flirting is just getting old at this point and way too much. “come on _babe_ don't act like that. if i take off my shirt, will that make you feel better?” he scoots closer to me and i calmly attempt to stop his actions. “Kook, cut it out.” i deadpan. my eyes don't leave the water as i throw my hands up. “oh no, im sorry _baby_.” he attempts to place his arm around me. i snap.

“i’m done. Kook stop being so fucking _creepy_ , shit. i told you to _stop_.” i yelled at him, and push myself off the rocks, storming down the metal stairs to the dock. stomping off, i get as far as i can to get away from him. it was harmless at first but he took it too far. i put up my hood as i feel my anger slowly come down from it’s high. i spot a wooden bench facing the water. i take a seat and close my eyes. maybe i did overreact. i _did_  yell at him and run off, but he was being weird and overly touchy.

about twenty minutes go by as i sit by the water. it truly was calming. i inhale and exhale, i smile softly until i hear his voice. “it's mesmerizing huh?” he sat down with his hands behind his back. “what do you want? come to give me your jacket and convince me to have your babies?” i snort. he looks down and moves his hands from behind his back. “ i came to apologize. and also bring you ice cream.” my face softens, mumbling a thank you, i take the cone quickly. “now more importantly, i'm sorry for how i've acted around you. i have this habit of becoming overly flirtatious with girls. honestly most are dumb and only want sex after a few sweet words. but you’re smart. i'm not truly like that. so let me reintroduce myself.” he stood up, grabbing my hand gently to make me look up at him as i licked my ice cream.

“my name is Jeon Jungkook. i love to have fun, joke around and go on wild adventures.” he flashed me his whites. i chuckled and shake his large hand. “it's nice to truly meet you, Jeon Jungkook. i’m Kim Jae. and i'm sorry i ran off like that, i didn't mean to make a huge scene by yelling.” he shook his head. “no no, it’s okay. i'm sorry for being a jerk, i deserved that.” we both nodded, and i give him a wide smile “so tell me about yourself Kook. where did you grow up?” i eat my ice cream as he starts his story.“i grew up Busan-” i quickly stop him. “holy shit me too, but continue.” he laughs and continues his story.

he finishes about ten minutes after. i nod and he looks back at me, and starts to laugh. “what? am i a fucking clown or something?” he laughs more, shaking his head. “you got ice cream on your nose dumbass,” quickly i wipe my nose with my index finger, and wipe it on my pants. we both continue to laugh as we finish off our cones.

we talk as we make it back to the car. it was now a quarter to seven when we decided to head back. getting in the car and driving off, he turns up the radio and we start to sing along to old song from our childhoods and making a few more jokes. i’m happy i got to figure out who he truly is, it's nice to have a friend in Seoul. we arrive back the complex, walking back up to our doors, we say our goodbyes. his strong arms pull me into a warm friendly hug. he releases my smaller frame, looking down at me with a soft smile.

“you should meet my friends, they would _love you_.” his white bunny teeth peer out of his pink lips and i nod. “ i would love to meet them, _one day_.” he nods. Jungkook pats my head and we part ways.


	6. diner and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae finds herself a job and is invited to meet some new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is one of my favorites so far, all the characters are introduced and you get to know their personality a bit more

i straighten out my sweater with my hands. i tried to look somewhat nice, i need to get this job. taking one last glance at my appearance i grab my bag and walk out of the door. it was now 1:45, i’m running late. i walk as fast as possible down to the garage. i get in my car and drive down the street and to the diner.

i exit the car, stepping onto the pavement leading to the door. pulling the glass door open the smell of spices hit me in the face, i slowly walk to the counter and was greeted by a young boy with faded blue hair. he looked tired and out of it but he proceeded to greet me with a half smile. “hello welcome to kim's family diner, how can i help you.” he looks down at his hands and then back to me. “i'm here for an job interview, are you the manager?” he quickly shakes his head, “no no, can i take you name and i'll talk to Seokjin.” i nod and give him my name. he writes it down, tells me to wait a moment as he walks to a back room. i look around and it was a classic retro diner with red seating and checkered floors. only a few people took up the booths, leaving the place pretty quiet.

the boy comes back to the counter, telling me to follow him. my shoes tap against the tiles of the back hallway. he leads me to a door, opening it for me. i give him a small nod and walk in. “Kim Jae it’s so nice to meet you.” the taller male stands from his chair and bows to me, i give one in return before responding. “you as well Mr. Kim. thank you for this opportunity. things have kinda been rough lately.” i drag. he nods “well i’m happy to have you. let’s get on with the questions!” he smiles, his eyes smiling with him. looking down at his computer he proceeded with the interview. asking me all kinds of questions about my past work and life at home.

“so Jae, do you have any customer service experience?” he clicks his pen open before twirling it between his fingers. “well, i've worked at a small grocery store. i was the cashier.” he nods, taking a few notes.

 

“well Jae, thank you for coming in today. i’m happy to say you’re hired.” he stands and i quickly do the same. he shakes my hand and bows once more. i follow his actions “thank you Mr. Kim. i really appreciate it.” he smiles and shakes his head. “it’s no problem, and call me Seokjin.” i smile and nod. “you’ll start tomorrow at 7am. don’t be late.” he jokes. his laugh very prominent, his broad shoulders moving as he laughed. i laugh as well. we say our goodbyes and i step back into the hallway. walking back out to the main dining area and pass the boy. as i walk to the door i hear his voice behind me “did you get the job?” i continue to walk as i respond. “see you tomorrow kid.”

_five days later_

swiftly, i tie the black apron around my waist. it's my fifth day at the diner and it's not too bad. i've grown close with the cashier boy. i grab my notebook and rush to the main eating area, i stop. no one was in the diner. “looking for everyone?” i hear a male from behind me, walking out of the kitchen. “Taehyung! where is everyone?” i ask, sitting down at the bar while he preps the cash register. “its saturday. we don't get many customers on saturday” he shrugs and i nod. “oh ok, well i better get something done-” he cuts me off with a small chuckle. “n-no. it's basically our off day. do whatever because the place is all clean from yesterday. we have nothing to do, chill.” i nod again and kick my feet up on the stool next to me, reading a new book i gotten yesterday.

“whatcha reading.” the younger boy sits next to me, a vanilla milkshake in hand. “just a new book, you gotta wash that cup, i washed the dishes yesterday.” my eyes never leave the page while he peaks over my shoulder, reading along with me. “i will i will.” he defends. i laugh as i hear the door open. “what are you guys doing?” i hear seokjin behind us, we both turn, taehyung quickly moved away and back to the cash register. “calm down im joking. its saturday.” he speaks again and walks to his office. we laugh and i fill taehyung in on what's happening in the book.

the diner had a few customers come in and out the past couple of hours but less than normal. im currently serving 3 tables, another customer walks and i'm too distracted to even see who it is. i walk up to the table he had sat down at, and start his order. “hello welcome to Kim's family diner, what can i get you.” i look up and the flirtatious boy gives me a wide smile, his eyes smiling before his lips. “hello jae, i figured i come visit you and a couple of friends today, and i'll take a coke and kimchi” i nod and write it down. “ok, i'll talk to you more when i'm not busy.” he nods and begins to play on his phone. i take the order to the kitchen and grab the few plates that were ready. i continue to wait tables, i need the best tips i can get.

i clean up the last table; grabbing the dishes, wiping it clean and collecting the tip. as i walk back from the kitchen, i spot the young boys sitting at the same table as before. i untie my apron as i walk towards them, “i didn't know you two know each other.” i sit down across from them, the males nod and laugh. “yeah we've been friends for years.” jungkook states, sipping his drink, which was almost empty. “kook, do you want another one?” he quickly nods his head, his hair moving with his motions. i grab the cup and swiftly walk to the kitchen, hearing the boys continue to talk in the distance. filling the glass and return, i spot the boys smiling, i place the cup in front of the dark haired boy. they turn to me as i sit down, a serious expression on each of their faces. “whats up?” i state, crossing my legs. “we want to welcome you to seoul, and we are assuming you don't have any friends here besides us.” taehyung holds back a laugh, i give an offended look as they continue to talk.

“we want you to come to a party tonight with our group of friends.” his eyes grow large, anticipating my answer. i hesitate, “sure why not. i hope it's not a huge thing either.” we laugh, they promise it's only a few people, making me feel better. jungkook swiftly moves from the seat, taehyung and i follow. i grab my bag from the back and walk out the door with the boys.  
“well jungkook is gonna take me home, we’ll see you tonight!” the boy gives me a tight hug with a wide smile. jungkook turns to me and gives me a light hug, pulling away saying “i’ll pick you up at 8.” i nod. i wave and walk back to my car, driving off down the road.

reaching my apartment, it was now 7:00. i had one hour until jungkook picked me up. i shower and change into some more practical clothes. i swipe on mascara and finish last minute touches when i hear a knock at my door, rushing towards the door i grab my phone and slip it on my pocket. i open it and reveal the tall man wearing a dark leather jacket. “what’s with the jacket?” i laugh. he looks down to the leather, pulling it with his hands. “what? you don’t like it? i think i look cool.” i shake my head, grabbing my shoes and letting him in my small home. “whatever.” i laugh as he rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “are you ready to go?” i nod, following quickly behind him, exiting the apartment. we pace down the hall to the car garage. “where are we going?” i state quietly. he turns his head slightly as he walked, “to taehyung's place, he lives with a few others but they are cool. there is gonna be eight of us total.” i nod as we reach the car, getting in and driving off.

the radio was turned low and the young boy had the windows rolled down. we reach a stop light when he speaks up. “do you smoke?” the question took me off guard. i laugh, “ _occasionally,_ why?” his eyes turn to the road as the light changed “just curious. never expected you to” i shook my head, “i’m not as innocent as you think.” i stated, turning to look out the window.

 

“we are here.” i hear the boy state, i open the door and stand. following behind him into the building, we head for the elevator and up to the 3rd floor. his strong legs take strides as i struggle to keep up. arriving at what i assume is the door, he knocks before a familiar boy with blue hair opens it, welcoming us in. tae engulfs me in a hug, “i missed you!” i laugh as he let’s go, “it’s only been a couple of hours.” he shrugs before shutting the door behind me. i turn and spot jungkook talking to three boys on the couch. i recognized one of them to be seokjin, he turns making eye contact with me and waves, his eyes smiling. i wave back, jungkook swiftly turns and pushes me next to him.

“everyone meet our new friend, jae. she’s amazing so don't scare her off.” i shake my head before waving to the boys. “jae, this is yoongi, namjoon, and you already know jin.” namjoon stands and formally greets me, shaking my head while yoongi stays put on the couch, giving me a small wave and smile. “the other two are on their way. could i get you anything to drink?” tae leads me into the kitchen, showing off their wide selection. my eyes graze the bottles of alcohol and soda. “i'll just take a beer, start off light.” i laugh silently. he grabs it, opening and handing it to me. i take an empty seat on the couch, sipping my drink as namjoon walks up to me. he had a smile on his face, my eyes trail to his dimple. “so jae, is that your full name or is it short for something?” he sits down next to me, never breaking eye contact. “jae is my full name. my parents chose jae because they thought i was gonna be a boy just never changed their mind after i was born. my sir name is Kim.” his eyes go wide, “me too! you, me, tae, and jin-hyung can be quadruplets.” i laugh and nod.

we continue to converse when there is another knock at the door. jungkook rushes, opening to reveal a short man with an exquisite taste in style. “hey bitches.” he states before hanging his blazer in the closet by the door. jungkook grabs my free hand, pulling me off the couch and to the mysterious man. “Jae, this is jimin. Jimin this is our new friend Jae.” i stick out my hand but he pulls me into his arms, i embrace his small frame. as i let go i hear jungkook speak up “look jimin! we found someone shorter than you.” he laughs but jimin punches his arm, “shut the fuck up about my height before i shove my foot down your throat.” the younger boy smiles and rubs his toned arm. “anyway, Jae, it is wonderful to meet you, we are so happy to have you.” his plump lips curve into a comforting smile before he turns to get a drink from the kitchen. i sip my drink until its final drop and throw it in the trash. “has anyone seen Hobi?” yoongi speaks up from the couch, his voice was soft yet deep. “no, i think he had a meeting. he’ll be here soon.” namjoon responds, looking down at his phone.

i was on my third drink and had talked with pretty much everyone. i sat on the couch talking to taehyung about whatever he was rambling on about when there was a knock at the door. taehyung excuses himself to open the door and walks in a tall man, with dark hair and distinct yet familiar features. i stand up to get a closer look and i recognize him. all the boys greet him, as he steps closer to me i speak up, “Mr. Jung?” my voice squeaks and the room goes silent. he smiles before the rest burst into laughter. i stand there with my hands on my hips, confusion washed over me. “what's so funny?” no one responds as the laughter continues. even Mr. Jung was laughing at this point. i shake my head before jimin speaks up, “so _you're_ Hoseok's new sugar baby? oh my fucking god!” jimin relapses back into his laughing fit as i realize what they were laughing at. my face heats up and a small laugh escapes my lips, attempting to hide my embarrassment. “its ok don’t be embarrassed,” he places his hand on my shoulder, “and you can call me Hoseok.” i nod as the boys wipe their tears and comfort me.

i was sitting quietly at the bar of the kitchen, sipping my water. “is everything ok?” jimin sits down next to me. his dark eyes were small and soft. “yeah, the whole hoseok situation took me off guard. i'm not disappointed in myself because my financial situation is still in the works but its weird having you all know.” i look down at my hands as my sentence trails off. “don't sweat it, these boys dont care. and if it makes you feel better, hoseok basically provides for us whatever we can't afford. it's mostly drugs if i'm being honest.” we both laugh, jimin places his hand on my back and rubs it slightly. “but in all seriousness don't worry about it, just relax and have fun.” i nod, opening my mouth to speak when jungkook calls us over. “come join the circle.”

i take a seat on the couch in between kook and yoongi. everyone was gathered around the coffee table with five grams and seven swishers laying in the middle of the glossed wood. the youngest boy leans over, “do you know how to roll?” i nod assuming i know what he’s talking about, he moves away and swiftly stands up. “to honor our guest and new friend. she’s gonna roll and is allowed first hit.” i laugh and scoot closer to the table. the group claps and quietly cheers as jungkook sits back down. i grab a pack of swishers and some weed, as well as the grinder. i do the prep work and swiftly roll the swisher around the ground plant. all eyes were on me as i show off the freshly rolled blunt, they all clap. i laugh until a hand holding a lighter enters my peripheral view, i shake my head and reach in my pocket. i pull out a white lighter and taehyung eyes go wide.

“you have a _white lighter_?” he squeaks. “yeah?” i shrug and place the blunt in between my lips and light it. “haven’t you heard about all the musicians that have died with a white lighter in their pocket-.” i blow out the smoke from my lungs as i cut him off. “yes i’ve heard of all that. it’s sad they all died and it’s very suspicious that they all had a white lighter. i carry it for the fun and surprise factor of it. everyone freaks out over it.” i take another hit, inhaling the potent smoke. “oh look she’s a edgy teen.” yoongi speaks up from next to me, his hair just above his eyes. “oh yeah old man?” i take one more hit before holding my hand out to him. he shakes his head “aw old man doesn’t like to have fun.” i continue to nag, “no, not much of a smoker.” i wave the blunt close to his face. “come on, loosen up.” he rolls his barely visible eyes and sits up. grabbing the blunt from my fingers, and swiftly takes a hit.

“so jae where did jungkook find you?” namjoon jokes. “well actually we live in the same building, i just recently moved from busan.” they nod as jimin sparks up from his seat, stating he too was from busan. Namjoon quickly cuts him off, ¨ok so why did you move?¨ i sigh, holding back my answer. “things weren't always the best at home..” my voice becomes quiet, i stare at my hands. “oh ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to.” i hear namjoon state, kindness ringing in his tone. “yeah, all that matters is that you are here now and we are happy to have you.” jungkook states, rubbing my back. i look up and meet the eyes of the boys surrounding me. “thank you guys.” they all nod and we continue to pass around the blunt.


End file.
